mgcfandomcom-20200213-history
Ali Greenbelt
|hideb= |birthdate= |turned by= |job= *Guardian |species= *Human |gender= *Female |status= *Alive |hidef= yes |family= *Benjamin Greenbelt (Husband; Deceased) *Michael Larry Larson (Father; Deceased) |hides= yes |significant kills= |significant sires= |significant spells= |cause of death= |killed by= |hidea= |actor = *Jodelle Ferland |first = *''TBA'' |last = *''-'' }} Alicia Rose "Ali" Greenbelt (née Larson) is an upcoming recurring character in the Stefan's Diaries series. After her husband is killed, she seeks help from April Young, a private investigator known by her colleagues to investigate odd cases by choice. The investigation of her case leads the team to unraveling a number of mysteries, including Silas' whereabouts and what he has been doing, as well as Stefan's survival of Klaus' death, the original vampire who started his vampire bloodline. Character History Ali Greenbelt was born to a Guardian family, one of the five in the world that has been guarding an ancient power for generations. Because of the rules of guardianship, she was betrothed to her husband at birth, and got married at age 18. However, her husband was killed by someone who is after this power, leaving Ali with no choice but to seek help to be able to continue her duty as a Guardian. Season One Ali arrived to Mystic Falls, looking for April Young, a private investigator referred to her by others. She revealed she's from Davenport, Iowa, and told April that she fears there are people after a secret she's keeping. April was initially reluctant to take the case, telling Ali that she needs to go to police with her story. When she realized April was unwilling to help, she told her the full story. Even though April didn't completely believe her, under the impression that this whole Guardian's Power is a tall tale because she's never heard of it, she eventually agreed when Ali offered 100 grand ($100.000). When the team headed to Ali's home in Iowa to secure the key, they had an unexpected encounter with Caroline Forbes, another vampire from Klaus' vampire bloodline, who was presumed dead along with every other vampire in the bloodline. This made Stefan believe other vampires from his bloodline might have survived, and he began his own research. Only then Stefan realized that the name "Ali Greenbelt" is actually an anagram for (meaning, when the letters are rearranged it gives a different word-s) "Elena Gilbert". When confronted about this, Ali claimed this is merely a coincidence, and is insignificant. However, Stefan took his as a sign and after his hostility faded, he grew protective of her. After they failed to secure the key, which, according to Caroline was the fifth, the team realized Caroline, or her master Silas, is going to open the vault. This forced Ali to reveal the location of the Guardian's Vault, which is inside a cave called "Cennet & Cehennem" (Eng: Heaven and Hell), located in Mersin, a southern city of Turkey. The team headed there, hoping to find their enemies before they can take the power and this time hopefully beat them. They found Caroline, and after a brutal fight, they managed to stop her before she could enter the Vault. However, when they entered inside to take the source of Guardian's Power to Ali, they realized the vault was empty, most likely whatever was inside being long gone. Realizing her one purpose in life is no more, Ali decided to continue her life as a normal girl. Season Six When the team realized their new foe Ewa is using the Guardian's Power, they contacted Ali to see if there's any way to destroy it. But there was none. The only way would be to contain it, meaning they would have to trap her inside the Guardian's Vault. But given Ewa's level of power, it was next to impossible. This led the team to decide that the only way to stop Ewa's genocidal plan is to wipe out the entire magic from Earth, which would not only leave every vampire, witch, werewolf and every other supernatural creature mere humans, but also undo every spell that has ever been cast. Trivia & Notes *'Ali Greenbelt' is an anagram for Elena Gilbert. *This character's name was always intended to be an anagram for "Elena Gilbert". Other potential names for the character were "Bree Glanitel" and "Tina Elleberg". Behind the Scenes *The casting call was "An actress at age 18-21 with an innocent look". Other actresses considered were , and . *Jodelle Ferland is the second actor from Twilight series to play a character on The Vampire Diaries universe.